Kilala
Kilala (キララ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. She is a Wing Commander (少佐, Shōusa) of the Tsukiki Platoon. Character Kilala has a gentle and caring nature mostly. She values those close to her and considers her platoon mates to be like brothers and sisters, seeing as she was an only child. Normally a laid-back and care-free individual, she can get serious when the time calls for it. She tends to strongly show her emotions in action more then words, sometimes going to extremes. Kilala is very open-minded and is willing to befriend anyone, even if they intend to hurt her. She openly admits to being a very romantic individual and hates being teasted because of it. Her hobbies include reading about Pekopon, flying her jet, and hanging out with her friends. She also enjoys reading romance novels and writing romantic poetry in a seprate journal, all dedicated to Giroro of course. Appearance Kilala's skin is a light shade of purple with round eyes that are red with black outlines. Her hat is a furry brown hat that is rather square-like for the main cap part. She has a tadpole-like tail that most female Keroian's have and a white face, only it makes a sharp "dip" between her eyes. Her insignia is a light pink right-facing wing with three feather tips. She wears bracelets on both arms that are light blue with yellow stars on them. She seldom wears a small light pink dress. History As a child on Keron, Kilala was an only child and had Masasa, Nariri and Kojiji to play with around their homes. Worried that she may be separated forever from them after they all joined the Keron Army, she then ins lists herself with the intent on becoming as good and strong as they are and maybe be in the same platoon. Her other intention on joining the army was that she always dreamed of becoming a top-notch fighter pilot and is still working as hard as she can. While in the military, she reunited with her childhood friends and embarked for Pekopen to fulfill her duty of reporting on the Keroro platoon and their invasion. Relationships Masasa: Kilala and Masasa have been close friends sense childhood. They often spend time talking about their crushes and other girly things. Nariri: She holds mutual respect for Nariri, even though Kilala thinks she can be a bit bossy and arrogant, they remain good friends. Tsukiki: Unlike her other platoon members, Kilala never held a single bit of fear for her. Refusing to believe the rumors, she instead befriended her with no hesitation and now they're close friends. Kojiji: They barely interact and talk, but she still values him as both a friend and a platoon member. Keroro: Doesn't get along that well with him. Finds him annoying and boring in her honest option, but keeps it to herself. Tamama: Ignores him the best she could, but still finds him rather cute. Kululu: Avoids him like the black plague. Dororo: Can sometimes forget him, but feels rather sorry that most of his and her platoon ignores him. Giroro: At first she feared him, being that she heard a lot of rumors about his war history in the army and advoided him for a bit. After a while and finding out that hes really a sweet guy, she came to befriend him witch turned into full-out love. Shes very deeply in love with him and will do anything for him and is always supporting him. Natsumi: Kilala dislikes her to a certian degree. She feels that its unfair to treat a Keroian like she dose and order one to do all the chores. It gets on Kilala's nerves just to hear her yell at Keroro and his platoon. She holds a small ammount of respect for her, but thats due to the fact that shes more powerful then her. She is also extremely jealous of her because of Giroro's crush on her. Fuyuki: Really likes Fuyuki and finds his bond with Keroro to be sweet and cute, even if he's a Pekopenian. Aki: Holds a great deal of respect for her and enjoys her company when shes home. Mois: Thinks shes rather adorable and a very kind induvidual. Loves talking with her quite often. Miriri: Met her in a fortune teller's place in town and bonded with her. They share a close friendship, even if Miriri sometimes scares and freaks her out. Momoka: Really likes her, but finds her alternate personality fightening. Lolili: Dosen't like her all that well, but will stand her in serouis times. Abilities Kilala has absolutely no known abilities at all, other then being a fighter pilot. Strengths As soon as Kilala jumps into a fighter jet and takes off into the skies, her true skill shows. Shes an excellent fighter pilot and can take down almost anything from the sky. Weakness Kilala has a tendency to get overly emotional and attached to certain people and things. She also has a fear of falling but will overcome it in a dire situation. She is also defenseless when on the ground. The very sight of Giroro will sometimes make her fall weak as well. Calling Kilala Facts *Kilala's bloodtype is A+. *Her favorate foods include strawberries and noodles and she loves drinkig fruit juices. *Sometimes she will mumble things in her sleep, mostly about her friends. *When embarassed or upset, she'll try and hide her face with the flaps on her hat, much to no avil. *She enjoys listening to music, but she has said that her favorate song is Giroro's heartheat. *Kilala's normal heartrate is 80 BPM, and around Giroro it incresses to 158 BPM. *Kilala has two secret fetishes. Heartbeats and doctors. See also *Tsukiki Platoon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category: Keronians Category: Characters